


Why Indeed

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: The floor in front of the fire was much better, after all.





	Why Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 6 of the '31 days of Bond' on tumblr and the prompt 'hot chocolate'. Also for the prompt of 'relaxing before the fire' for adventdrabbles.

Q woke from his doze, alone but still warm. His glasses had been left by his head and he wiggled one hand out to put them on. The fire was at his back and he was thoroughly bundled inside a thick quilt. Comfy as he was, however, he was missing his partner. He was tempted to call out, but a house like this, James could be anywhere; there wasn't a guarantee he would be heard. And he could get up, but he decided in the end to stay put a few moments longer. The house had a chill to it and he was naked under the quilt.

Foot steps from the kitchen had him uncurling a little and he lifted his head with a smile. "Hi."

James smirked, looking at Q still bundled up. That was all good and well for him, Q thought, since James was dressed warmly in trousers and wool socks and sweater. He was also carrying two mugs that were steaming in the air.

"Come on, up," James coaxed. "I made hot chocolate."

Q hummed and pulled his sweater and pants toward himself so he could dress. James waited patiently, but with an air of amusement; Q thought that it was justified given that he probably looked silly dressing under the blanket. Still, at least he wasn't too much exposed to the chill this way. He opened the quilt and pulled it around his shoulders. He held up one end expectantly.

James huffed, but sat down. Once Q took his cup, James curled an arm around Q's waist.

"When I said up, this isn't what I meant," James said. "I thought we could use the sofa."

Q leaned his head over until it was resting on James' shoulder. "Mm, no. This is much better. Hot chocolate, a nice fire, a relaxing vacation. Why bother with a sofa?"

James was quiet for a moment, but when he answered, he sounded peacefully. "Why bother indeed."  



End file.
